Hopes of a blue feather- (Mint x Kish)
by xbluelotusx
Summary: Mint is feeling lonely after the last fight with the mews as her brother is on his business trips. she is still in touch with the other mews but its still not right.. until a certain green haired alien appears in hopes of finding his koneko.. but he dosent get what hes looking for but something far better...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: First things first this is my first fanfic ;-;**

**Mint: nobody cares lotus**

**Me: -puffing out smoke from nose emoji-**

**ANYWAYZ this story is abt Mint**

**Mint: PRESENT**

**Me: And kish**

**Kish: -silent-**

**Mint: -Whacks him on the head with a frying pan- **

**Me: …..**

**This also includes Mint and Seijis relationship**

**Seiji:..**

**Fangirls: SEIIIIIIIJIIIIIII**

**Seiji: ups gotta run –runz while fangirls are chasing him-**

**Mint: -staring-**

**Me: anyways I don't own Tok-**

**Mint: -whacks lotus on head- LOTUS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ONLY THIS CRAPPY STORY**

**Me: -sweatdrops-**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 1:

Mint sighed as she looked out the window whilst stroking miki. It had been 4 years since the mews last battle and she was now 16. She had been concentrating on her Ballet and planned to have a career of it but lately it had been getting less interesting for her. She sighed again

_I wish Seiji would come back _

She had been thinking about her older brother Seiji and about how she used to dance in front of him while he clapped and watched. But that was all gone now. Seiji was taken away to become a business man just like her father, and ignored her whenever she talked to him. He had never come to any of her ballet recitals or concerts either. Mint was feeling lonely even though she had miki and all of the mews. They still worked at café mew mew as all the customers loved it and Ryou and keichirro still needed a job. She read the time, _ 11:00AM _ it read. She started heading towards the maid café as she thought to herself

_Great (!) another day at the maid café.. where ill have to leave again and feel alone_

She entered the café and greeted Ryou and Keichirro and headed to the changing rooms. She was on her own as she always came earlier than the other mews. She came out the changing rooms in her maid uniform and heard a crash outside. "What the hell was that" Shouted Ryou. "According to my computer it was another life form… it cant be a….chimera animal" Said Keichirro. They heard people screaming and saw a huge Bird-like Snake thing. Ryou and Keichirro looked at mint and she knew what she had to do. Ryou tossed Minto her Pendant.

"_MEW MEW MINTO METAMORIPHOSIS!"_

Mint felt happier as she was transforming

_Just like the old days…_

She ran out the café and started attacking the Bird-snake thing. She possessed the Same Flexibility as the snake and the same agility as the bird

"_RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"_

She rapidly shot arrows at the Chimera Animal until it finally burst. Mint stood there. She usually took out the chimera animals quite fast as she had great flexibility and agility. But this one was a match for her. She finally collapsed on her knees breathing heavily when she heard a voice

"well well well look who it is" she looked up

_KISSHU_

"Hello birdy"

**A/N**

**ME:HOW WAS THAT ;-; IM SCARED OF THE REVIEWS IF I GET ANY OMG**

**Mint: you made me sound so depressed**

**Me: whatever youll sound better in the next chapter**

**YEAS I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT ITS MY FIRST TIME ILL BE MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS AFTER THIS**

**I GUESS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY….**

**Mint: BYeeE **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yOOOO im back**

**Mint: finally, we thought u died**

**Me: well you would be happy if I did**

**Mint: … not necessaril-**

**Me: OMG MINT LOVES ME SQUEEE**

**Kisshu: NO SHE LOVES ME**

**Me and mint: …..**

**Kisshu: I MEAN LOTUS DOES NOT OWN TMM OR ANY OF THAT ONLY THIS SUCKY STORY**

"Hello Birdy"

"any chance koneko is around here?"

Mint just stared at him

"hellooooo? Earth to birdy" he said, waving his hand in front of her face only to be caught by her strong grip. "God, I thought you were spacing out then".

"how did you?" Mint asked confused. "oh yeah we returned to earth to reclaim it" "but I thought we had a treaty!" "well, sometimes a treaty wont just cut it, anyway is koneko here?" "no, shes still always late,.. just like she was when you left" "oh.. when WILL she get here then?" " I don't know in a couple hours, theres around an hour before the others get here anyway"

"hmm… well if theres no koneko I guess birdy will be second best" "wait what?" "well who else am I supposed to play with" "dude that sounded really wrong" "you know what I mean" "well im not going to be your 'toy' (idk that sounds really wrong XD) so get out of here" "fine" he grumbled. "koneko is much better than birdy anyway"

Mint collapsed again.

"Mint?" it was ryou

Mint was still dazed as she looked up at Ryou "huh?" "come on lets go back to the cafe" said keichirro like the kind 'gentleman' he was as they helped her inside.

Ichigo finally entered the café to see a glaring Ryou "you're an hour late" he said "GOMENASAI (sorry) I SLEPT IN AGAIN" she stammered, blushing." Really ichigo you have to stop blushing every time ryou talks to you" mint quietly stated while silently sniggering at her. She had told ryou and keichirro what happened with kisshu but they decided they would wait till all the mews came when they would tell them that the aliens are back.

Keichirro gathered the mews in the base while mint blandly sipped her tea (yus she brings it everywhere). "Mews. We have a problem" said Ryou. "well DUH why do you think were down here then" Zakuro muttered.

Ryou cleared his throat "earlier in the morning while mint was here she encountered a chimera animal and also Kisshu, we do-" "KISSHU?! NOOOOOOOOOO" ichigo exclaimed. "SHUTUP" screamed lettuce as everyone stared at her, with their mouths wide open. "uhh gomen" she said as she slid in her seat. "as I was saying, we don't know why they have broke the treaty but all we know is they are back and we have to be prepared for them as we don't know they could have stronger weapons since you know its been 4 years.. so this means you 5 need an upgrade aswell" "new weapons? SQUUEEEE" ichigo squeaked. "no, just a couple upgrades, and also to your outfits" Ryou said. Keichirro tossed them their pendants which looked shinier than before. Ryou gave them the nod and they all kissed their pendants.

_MEW MEW MINTO! METAMORPHOSIS!_

_MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!_

_MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!_

_MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!_

_MEW MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!_

Mint summoned her bow as she noticed that her hair wasn't in their buns anymore but in a high ponytail which reached her waist, her dress was also a bit longer (FINALLY) but that was all, she looked at the others

Lettuce had her hair in a darker shade of green and her hair was shoulder length

Pudding had her hair in pigtails and her outfit was now a dress

Zakuro had a high bun with strings of her hair outside it

And ichigo had her hair reach her butt and it was curled and her dress was also longer.

Their weapons were the same but she guessed they were stronger.

The mews looked at ryou and beamed at him (except zakuro cause you know shes… zakuro)

Keichirro smiled "were glad you like them". Just at that moment, they heard a loud crash in the computer lab and Ichigo rushed to see what happened. "ichigo wait!" mint shouted but she was too fast. They heard ichigo scream and mint rushed in there to see ichigo unconscious in kisshus arms as he was teleporting away. She tried to grab onto ichigos arm but Taruto appeared from nowhere with a new, sword-like-katana and slashed at her hip "AAAAARGH" she screamed as she fell while the 2 aliens teleported away with ichigo. "MINT-ONEE CHAN! ICHIGO-ONEE CHAN!" Pudding screamed as she rushed into the room with the others. "They..took-ichigo" she managed to gasp before passing out.

Mint woke up- or so she thought. Ichigo was standing there with a worried look on her face. "mint? Are you okay?" "am I dead?" she muttered. Ichigo slightly giggled. "no, youre just dreaming" "Oh"

"what happened ichigo" "I kinda got kidnapped remember?" "where did he take you?" "I think im inside his spaceship, its not in space though its just really high up… like REEEEALLY high up.." "do you know where?" "im not sure, but I managed to keep my pendant" "oh yeah theres a tracking device in there isn't there?" "yup, any way Mint"

"Mint" her voice was starting to sound deeper

"Mint" Even more deeper

"MINT" her face was burning as she gasped and woke up to see Zakuro

"I thought you would never wake up" Mint felt her face "..did you slap me?" "I had to, you were muttering in your sleep about ichigo or something"

"OH THAT'S RIGHT ICHIGO!"

Mint shot out of bed only just now noticing that her wounds were bandaged, she ran to the base and passed the other 2 mews and Keichirro, burst into the computer room where ryou was there with their pendants "RYOU" she shouted. "GIVE ME THAT PENDANT"

**A/N**

**Was that longer? I hope so. I think I made mint sound less depressed….. im not sure.**

**Anyway review? Maybe?**

**No?**

**Okay?**

…**.**

**Bye..**


End file.
